


God and other stories

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	God and other stories

“I never told her.”

It’s important. Lex tries to hang onto the words, a tether in the white noise sea of the rest of his mind, penduluming between triumphant ‘I knew it!’ and ‘primal terror’ bypassing ‘what the hell’ at the center of the arc. So much for trust issues.  
Lex can hear his gentle mother “God created every man. Some he made different, the color of their skin, the things you perceive, but were all gods’ children on the inside.” His father of course had preached fire and brimstone, a new-age Jesus for the hatred apocalypse. But he’d always been right; God had rained fire on those who stood in his way. Lex had witnessed fire, it’d stolen his hair and reborn him, clean as a baby. He’d been his father’s son since, even when he rebelled against God and the order of things, his veins toxic swampland, his mother’s ghost always forgave him and his father worked miracles. He never doubted hatred.

Lex wondered if God had created aliens. He must have, did he make them different too? God had created man in his image so what were extraterrestrials? The prototype or a better accomplishment? The image similarity was certainly explained by an all powerful creator. Hell maybe humans were the weak cull of a previous extraterrestrial race. Who needed God anyway? There were clearly alien angles on earth. Lex blinked.

“You’re okay, right?” Clark asked.

“What do you think about God?” Clark shook his head baffled at the nonsequitor.

“I go to church with my parents if that’s what you’re asking. And I’ve got no bigoted hang ups, just because I’m from Hicksville…that’s not the point. We’re talking about the spaceship you saw in the storm seller.”

“Is your god the same as ours?” Lex was too curious, theoretical proof hanging in the balance.

“I don’t remember honestly.”

“Damn.” Lex swore with emotion and Clark burst out laughing.

“I reveal the secret of the millennia and you get hung up on the cultural anthropology of a dead planet. I shouldn’t have been worried about dissection.”

“Proving God’s existence comes in above alien autopsy. Besides it’s my father you have to watch out for. He believes in God and science, not to mention his own personal prophecy.”

“So you don’t blame me for the hair?” Clarks hand is tentative as it cups his skull.

“No.” it’s simple, best things come in pairs, and he’s thankful for who he is today. “It’s a gift, besides you’re not to blame. You made me. I owe you my life.” Lex mused, “Batter my heart, three-person'd God, for you/ As yet but knock, breathe, shine, and seek to mend/  
That I may rise and stand, o'erthrow me, and bend/ Your force to break, blow, burn, and make me new.”

“Gladly, I’m the son of a carpenter you know.”

“Ah, I knew there was more to the boy I helped down from a cross than classic Greek physique and a scarlet letter. S for savior? You’re a regular Jesus.”

“I always thought there was something kinky about the apostles, you know that rhyme ‘Mathew Mark Luke and John went to bed with their knickers on, John got up in the middle of the night and said his knickers were too tight’.”

Lex nodded, “gay.”

“You better believe it. How do you feel about gay teenage alien Jesus-wannabes?”

“Other than the crucifixion bit, pretty good. Gay teenage alien farm boys, those I love.”

“Glad to hear you say it, maniac.”

“Better than ‘baldy’, I still have that horrid racing stripe truck. I’m never driving it, and seriously, at this point I don’t think your parents could object…no more secrets right?”

“Does that mean I should divulge all my fantasies too?” Clark said with an absurdly coy expression.

“I’m all ears.” Lex laughed.


End file.
